Electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection is provided to protect circuitry of semiconductor devices in the presence of an ESD event. The ESD event causes a voltage stress to the semiconductor device. The voltage stress is usually in the kilo-volts range.
If the voltage stress is not prevented, the voltage stress could cause damages such as breakdown, metal electromigration, gate oxide rupture, etc., to the semiconductor device.